Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is the dictator of Nazi Germany and an important figure in the ''Wolfenstein'' series. In the Wolfenstein series Beyond Castle Wolfenstein Adolf Hitler appears in Beyond Castle Wolfenstein as a main goal of an assassination attempt by the player inside his secret bunker (Wolf's Lair). The goal is to find a bomb and place it outside of the room where he is holding a meeting with officers. After that, the player has to escape, while the bunker is shown to be blown up. A "Wolfenstein Lore" section of the Return to Castle Wolfenstein manual refers to this, incorrectly attributing it to the previous installment in the series: "Silas Warner's classic Apple II game, Castle Wolfenstein, was released in 1983. The game was far from a 3D shooter, requiring more stealth than gunplay. The player's mission was to infiltrate Nazi headquarters in disguise, plant a bomb outside the door to Hitler's bunker, and make it out before the bomb exploded."Return to Castle Wolfenstein manual, page 2 The events of Beyond Castle Wolfenstein, and its predecessor, Castle Wolfenstein, have no relation to any events depicted in the Wolfenstein games by Id Software later (although part of the same franchise''From Sun Tzu to Xbox'', Ed Halter, page 155). This is not entirely true however, as the Spear of Destiny hintbook indicates that Beyond Castle Wolfenstein is concerned with an actual historical event (one of several attempts on Hitler's life, and actually an ultimately failed attempt at that, which Hitler survived). Id Software gained the rights to the original Wolfenstein franchise and many of the ideas in Wolfenstein 3D were based off of the previous games, and consulted Silas Warner before making Wolfenstein 3D (Silas Warner had little part in the sequel). Wolfenstein 3D's name is actually a nod to it both being in '3D' and also being the third game in the series. Wolfenstein 3D There are multiple versions of accounts of attempts and attacks on Hitler according Wolfenstein material, and via various game endings per the versions of the games. The official guides via backstories for the games even discuss his 'suicide' supposedly on April 28, 1945 (in reality he actually died April 30th). Spear of Destiny & Missions Original Encounter After the blows the allies dealt to his plans, Hitler waged desperate, brutal war upon the allies. He began attacking civilian targets, and had to be stopped. He had fallen back to his last stand, in the legendary Nazi keep known as Wolfenstein. B.J. was ordered to seek him out and stop his destruction. He was ordered to terminate Hitler, because millions of lives lay in the balance (while it seemed initially successful Hitler was not killed and started his next operations to spread the Nazi across Europe). Deep inside the Castle, B.J. found him inside of a mobile battle armor known as 'Mecha-Hitler'. Note: The Wolfenstein Animated Graphic Novels show Hitler being fought in Castle Wolfenstein which is a nod to Mac Family version's storyline. 2nd Encounter After defeating Dr. Schabbs for the second time, Hitler again was forced to flee. He had escaped to the Reichstag, and hid in his titanic Reich Bunker as the Third Reich crumbled about him. B.J. was ordered again confront him, and to assassinate Hitler, and end his mad reign. After a long battle, the absolute incarnation of evil, Adolf Hilter, lie at B.J.'s feet in a pool of his own blood. His wrinkled, crimson-splattered visage still strains, a jagged-toothed rictus trying to cry out. Insane even in 'death'. B.J's lips pinched in bitter victory, he kicked his head off his remains and spit on his corpse. "Sieg heil ... huh. Sieg hell." Note: Most other adaptations of the story tend to leave out the ultra gory description of his 'death'/'defeat' (other than death animation in the game itself), instead just going for a 'success' screen of some sort (or 'vague' ending). Wolfenstein 3D Classic This was more or less a straight port of the levels from the PC version, but with some modifications to graphics, and health system. In this game Hitler is still fought in the 3rd Episode. But the ending is left vague. Just tossing up a Daily News newspaper saying congratulations and dating the event of the battles in February, 1945. This was released as a slight tie-in to Wolfenstein (2009) using some of the concept art from that game and RTCW, and made B.J. an OSA member during the events of battle with Hitler. Return to Castle Wolfenstein Hitler is briefly mentioned in Return to Castle Wolfenstein at the very end of the game: after BJ defeats Heinrich I, Heinrich Himmler is urged by an officer to hurry to Berlin, as "The Führer is expecting his arrival." He may also be seen on propaganda portraits throughout the game, as well as in Wolfenstein. According to the strategy guide for these games Wolfenstein 3D/Spear of Destiny, etc were placed chronologically before Return to Castle Wolfenstein (c. 1942), see Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein/Original Encounter. That is according to RTCW timeline material, Hitler was defeated by B.J. Blazkowicz c. 1942 (see also Original Encounter), and that the Nazis were attempting to resurrect a new leader to replace him, while he recovered from his wounds (this may have been the influence for the details given in the Graphic Novels in Wolfenstein (2009)). Wolfenstein: Operation Nachtsonne/Fourth Reich ).]] In Raven/Activision's history the war ended (roughly in February, 1945, however this date was added into a later port Wolfenstein 3D Classic, which gave an alternate ending compared to previous versions of the games, which left Hitler's defeat 'vague'), but the Third Reich would rise again under an organization calling itself the Fourth Reich (or at least would call itself the Fourth Reich following the events of the destruction of the SS Tirpitz). Shortly before B.J. destroyed the S.S. Tirpitz, during his attempt to stop Operation Eisenfaust, he had fought Hitler in his bunker under the Reichstag in Berlin, shooting him in the chest wounding him, and leaving him for dead. The major defeat would be the beginning of the end of the war. Anton Kriege learned of Hitler's plans, and the Spear of Destiny, after looking into BG's past and learning of his missions with the Office of Secret Actions. Central Command still exists in Berlin, but it appears to have noticeably been weakened by the actions of the Allies and groups such as the Kraisau circle, to the point that the Third Reich (or its successors the Fourth Reich) are forced to try to battle and reconquer sections of its own country in Germany. While Hitler's paintings still occupy positions of prominence in offices, manors, and/or old propaganda posters. There is strangely little mention of him, and never by any individuals. Himmler appears to be in charge (of at least the SS Paranormal Division) in Berlin, and Wilhelm Strasse appears to be both an individual in charge of "Central Command" (according to documents obtained during the Castle, Airfield and off his Zeppelin) as well as the true mastermind behind Operation Nachtsonne (which he oversaw from the Castle, and left Zetta to do most of the dirty work). With many believing Zeta was in charge, despite being Strasse's underling, there were rumors that Strasse was brought in by Central Command as Zetta's replacement. Strasse oddly did not have a picture of Hitler in his castle, but rather a rather ostentatious painting of himself (he was at least very egotistical) along with documents possibly linking him higher up into Berlin's Central Command, to suggest he may have more or less taken over the Third Reich in Hitler's place with Heinrich Himmler (although perhaps few may know Hitler was defeated, and left for dead, perhaps kept a secret even within the Reich). However, someone who looks like Hitler does appear to be part of the Central Command. Note: According to the producers of the New Order, most of the plotlines tied Wolfenstein 2009 may have been ignored. "...we asked him if the last Activision Wolfenstein game had any baring on their version to which he replied, "No it does not. We try not to include that game as part of our story. Personally, I think that Activision did a crap job." 1 In fact the designers claimed to be more of a fan of the original game in the series instead (Wolfenstein 3D). Wolfenstein: The New Order Little is known on the Führer in Wolfenstein: The New Order. His [[Adolf Hitler (Wolf3D)|death in Wolfenstein 3D]] is based on a different timeline where BJ Blazkowicz kills him, ultimately leading to the end of WW2, so it is assumed he is alive in 1960. Because he is never seen or heard in The New Order, his exact status is currently unknown. If he is alive, he would be 71 years old during The New Order. Also, during Chapter 13, "Lunar Base", a Gold mask can be found which clearly resembles Hitler. This does not confirm whether Hitler is alive during the events of the game, but does indicate that he is still admired in this fictional world, be it dead or alive. Unlike previous games, his portrait is not a common sight even in Berlin. In the sewer/catacombs level BJ describes the sewers as "smells like something crawled in Hitler's ass and died in there". The ship named Eva's Hammer seems to indicate that Eva Braun, his lover may still be alive during the time of The New Order. A newspaper states that he survived into 1946: :"I Want Peace" Says Fuhrer :Berlin, Jul 10, 1946 - The future of humanity is at :stake. In a rare interview exclusively for this newspaper, :discussing the war effort and the values that make the :German race so unique and superior, our beloved :Fuhrer delivers his vision for the world after the war. :"Make no mistake about it. I want peace for mankind, :and I am willing to fight to the death for it." Another article dated December 21, 1948, after the bombing of New York City, also refers to a "Great Leader" but no indication of his identity. The German leader is mentioned in a following article dated December 22, 1948 discussing the surrender of the United States though his name is not given (the trailer actually shows Hitler giving a speech in front of the US Capital Building around this time, so he is certainly alive by 1948). An article dated October 3, 1957 states the beloved leader was flown in from Berlin to give a speech at the Gibraltar bridge dedication. Another article dated November 9, 1960, states that the Fuhrer awarded Engel with a medal for her bravery defending Belica (but not mentioned by name). So it can be assumed he's probably still alive during the events of the game. When Gamespot asked if Mecha-Hitler would be in Wolfenstein: The New Order, they were told that he was already defeated in Wolfenstein 3D (but still possibly alive). It was suggested to them that events of Wolfenstein 3D were still canon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ogvX2MhqRc This may have been hinted at in the Nightmare, based on hazy memories B.J. is able to have in the Kreissau HQ. The Bethesda updates to Wolfenstein 3D Classic actually place Wolfenstein 3D in February, 1945 (before Wolfenstein (2009)) and before his 'suicide', which might suggest that if Bethesda is taking it into account, Hitler might have seen defeat at some point during the war, but the war continued on, and he survived since full invasion of Berlin never occurred. This does however seems to be untrue, as thee are several Inconsistencies between the various timelines: pretty much everything about the original games is filled with inconsistencies even among the multiple versions of the games (Wolf3D and Spear of Destiny) with several different endings, extra 'encounters' (villain fought by B.J. more than once), alternate dates, etc) and it appears they were in fact Joking. The last bit of evidence maybe an Easter egg on the train. There is a someone sleeping in one of the bed cabins that looks quite a bit like Hitler. Some see this as an Easter egg appearance by the Fuhrer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ0DjgxRRIk There is also a blurry image at the bottom of the 'important kill list board' in side of the Kreissau Circle which some think is Hitler. But its not known why he would be at the bottom of the kill list (in least important position). It is also suggested that Hitler is alive by 1960 when one of the guards says "Heil Hitler" to BJ when passing through a checkpoint in London. Also announcements from speakers in Berlin routinely refer to the virtues of the Furher ("Leader"). On the other hand, some of the comments by Caroline seem to imply that Deathshead is in charge of the Nazis by this point in the timeline. There is a gold bust, and gold mask that resembles Strasse, as well as possibly the bald-headed statues at the Monuments of Truth (however these are said to have been commissioned by Adolf Hitler), and Strasse's own compound (which is said to be the central nervous system of the Nazi war machine) is littered with busts and statues to himself, which may support that he has become the new leader (or at least has been allowed his own cult of personality). There is a strange lack of imagery of Hitler other than the gold mask on the moon, but no paintings or statues. Also inside the sewers is a broken statue deep under the water, it is carved with a uniform similar to Hitler's. The statue had one armed raised (though upper half of the arm is broken off) much like hitler's salute, the statue lacks a head as well. As if there was intentional purpose to destroy the identity of the statue (and then the city was built over it). This may have been caused by the March 17, 1943 RAF bombing of Berlin (mentioned in a newspaper in the level). If Hitler is still alive in 1960, he may just be a figurehead of sorts, with Strasse being the real power behind the Nazis. Wolfenstein RPG In Wolfenstein RPG, the paintings include Goatee Hitler, a parody of Hitler where his mustache has been moved to his chin. The Fuhrer can be punched for an amusing animations. Other than that there are few, if any, direct references to Hitler. Tactical analysis Hitler (also known as Mecha-Hitler or Armored Hitler) is the leader of Nazi regime, and boss of the Original Encounter and Episode 3 ("Die, Fuhrer, Die!") and the final boss of the original Wolfenstein 3D before the release of the Nocturnal Missions expansion pack. When the player first meets Hitler, he will be in a large mechanical suit that is armed with quad Chain Guns. After having around half of his HP taken away, the suit will fall off, and Hitler will jump out with dual Chain Guns. His defeat is said to be in February, 1945 in the Platinum Edition of Wolfenstein 3-D. While his sprites suggest he would cause more damage when armored, in fact he doesn't. The armor most likely is an excuse to give Hitler an amount of HP much higher than that of the other bosses. Both his forms combined have close to double the HP of Hans Grösse. Hitler fires 5 bullets per volley in the two forms. After being defeated, he will talk before melting into a pile of blood and bone, triggering the ending. In the 2nd Encounter episode of the Mac Family (also used as the main campaign of Jaguar/3D0 versions) Hitler is always the ultimate boss. The censored SNES port replaced Hitler with Staatmeister (Adolf Trautmann in the Japanese version) who uses Hitler's sprite, though edited somewhat - he lacks the mustache, has a completely redrawn death animation, and has blonde hair. The paintings of Hitler in the SNES version were also changed, in the paintings Hitler (or Staatmeister in this case) had no mustache and no swastika armband. In the 3rd Encounter episode of the Mac Family games Hitler is again defeated for the second time in missions based on the original PC levels. Shortly after the game was released Wolfenstein 3D was given a overhaul in controversy since it included Hitler. Gallery File:hitlerportrait.png|Hitler's portrait in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. File:HitlerMussolini.png|Hitler with Mussolini photo in Wolfenstein 2009. References de:Adolf Hitler es:Adolf Hitler fr:Adolf Hitler nl:Adolf Hitler Category:Characters Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:The New Order characters Category:Nazis